


Justificación

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había muchas cuestiones que a Kiki se le escapaban respecto al origen de su raza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justificación

Había muchas cuestiones que a Kiki se le escapaban respecto al origen de su raza; intuía que se debía a su corta edad y a la irrefutable realidad de que casi estaban extintos. Por eso había recurrido a quienes, creía, podían darle esas respuestas. Sin embargo no resultaba ser tan fácil para Mû responder tales interrogantes.

Los ojos del niño, atentos, aguardaban por las palabras del mayor:

—Pues… —de tener cejas, estas se hubiese arqueado—¿te refieres a "de dónde vienes"?

—Claro —respondió el pequeño con un deje de obviedad, que la pregunta no había sido complicada ni formulada en un lenguaje extranjero—, como es que yo llegué a la Tierra, como es que nací.

Aires abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato. No era un hombre que perdiese la calma con facilidad o que no encontrase argumentos fiables para debatir; algo de lo que se jactaba su raza, precisamente, era de sabiduría.

Kiki lo predijo, por eso antes de que el adulto lo propusiese, aclaró con rapidez:

—Ya le pregunté al Patriarca pero me dijo que estaba muy ocupado y que fuese a hablarlo contigo.

Mû exhaló un quejido al estilo Marge Simpson. Debía reconocer que el Patriarca tenía obligaciones por cumplir y, además nadie conocía tan bien a Kiki como él. Sentía que le correspondía disipar las dudas del crío. Caviló al respecto llegando conclusión de que nunca antes había hablado de esos temas con él, era lógico que algún día iba a darse la situación, y mejor cuanto antes.

—Pues, verás Kiki —comenzó, puesto que comenzar siempre es lo más difícil—cuando dos personas se quieren, un hombre y una mujer —aclaró—a veces ellos necesitan expresar su amor —cuantas falacias estaba diciendo, pero le explicaría desde otro ángulo cuando el jovencito creciese un poco más.

—¿Expresan su amor? —frunció el ceño.

—Claro —afirmó, gestual con las manos (puros nervios. No era una situación fácil o agradable)—ellos… copulan —no supo qué palabra era la más idónea para expresarlo—y debido a la biología humana, nueve meses después llega una criatura.

—Ahora entiendo —expresó Kiki suspirando, luego se cruzó de brazos.

Mû abrió grande los ojos, preso de la sorpresa. Sabía que Kiki era un chico de rapidez mental, pero suponía que con tan escueta explicación no llegaría a entender el meollo de la cuestión y se figuraba estar explicándole detalles como la penetración, los espermatozoides y todas esas linduras.

—Entonces… ¿quién es mi mamá? —cuestionó con honda curiosidad, para luego rematarla sin darle tiempo al adulto de responder—: ¿tú o el Patriarca?

Ahora los ojos del lemuriano mayor reflejaban pavor y aprensión. ¡¿De dónde había sacado esa retorcida idea? Aries no pudo decir nada ya que el chico interpretó enseguida el desconcierto para justificar con obviedad:

—Yo tuve que haber salir de algún lemuriano y los únicos que conozco son ustedes dos, creía que sólo un hombre y una mujer podían tener hijos…

—Sí, pero —le urgía explicarle que, por lógica, los padres habían sido lemurianos, sin embargo su pasividad, hasta para hablar, tenía todas las de perder con la verborrea del chico.

—No sabía que nuestra especie podía concebir sin necesidad de una mujer —meditó en voz alta—y entiendo que ustedes dos le pongan tanto énfasis a la conservación de la especie, pero con honda sinceridad… yo prefiero ser hijo único.

La boca de Mû había quedado desmesuradamente abierta, si algunos de sus compañeros hubiese atravesado su Templo se hubiese sorprendido por presenciar un semblante nunca antes visto en un sereno y paciente Aries.

El chiquillo, conforme con su propio análisis y ante la parálisis de su maestro, salió a toda marcha por el Templo dispuesto a seguir jugando.

En cuanto pudo reaccionar lo primero que hizo Mû fue ir ante Shion para decirle que, de ahora en más, los encuentros personales serían llevados a cabo en el recinto personal del Patriarca y nunca más en el Templo de Aries con Kiki en él.

Otro día, cuando lograse recuperarse de esa, le aclararía el panorama al pequeño lemuriano. Mientras tanto éste estaría convencido de que su mamá era Mû y su papá Shion. ¡De algún lado tenía que haber salido!

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
